Mrs. Snoodle
Mrs. Snoodle the Silly Snuffler is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Legends set. She resembles an elephant with a rainbow mane and tail. She was first seen in the Moshi Monsters: The Movie figure tin and stars in said movie. She can be obtained by purchasing the Mrs. Snoodle Carte Blanche plush or by purchasing a copy of the Moshi Monsters: The Movie DVD. She can also be obtained in Moshi Monsters Village using a code found in Moshi Monsters: The Movie DVDs. Combination You can get the Bouffant Bluebell by getting the Moshi Movie DVD or purchasing Mrs. Snoodle Moshlings Collection (Carte Blanche) plush toy. Biography She might be a Silly Snuffler but there's nothing daft about Mrs. Snoodle. The moment I hatched her (from the magnificent egg I discovered in a mysterious ancient template) I knew she was a very special Moshling. And so did Mr. Snoodle - the little fella was instantly smitten! With her plume of rainbow hair, Mrs. Snoodle is easy to spot, so it's a good thing she's gone into hiding, as I'm certain Dr. Strangeglove would love to get his mitts on her. He's convinced she came from the Great Moshling Egg but I'm not so sure anymore. I think I might have picked up the wrong egg. Mini Bio She might be a Silly Snuffler but Mrs. Snoodle is one smart little Moshling. With her plume of rainbow hair, Mrs Snoodle is easy to spot, so it's a good thing that she can change the colour of her mane to match her surroundings. And wait until you hear her parping! (Sweet melodies.) Habitat The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide It's top secret but you can bet your fossilized fungus flakes Mr. Snoodle is doodling, canoodling and keeping Mrs. Snoodle safe. Needless to say, I've offered them a safe haven within my sanctuary. In-Game It's top secret but you can bet your fossilized fungi flakes Mr. Snoodle is doodling, canoodling and keeping Mrs. Snoodle safe. (Don't bother looking around Franzipan Farm, that's far too obvious!) Traits Personality Innocent, dawdly, musical. Likes Mr. Snoodle and fluffy rainbows. Dislikes Microwavable Oobla Doobla and cameo roles. Trivia *Mrs. Snoodle features in the Moshi Monsters Movie as she is the Moshling who hatches out of the egg. *Mr. and Mrs. Snoodle are the "hottest couple" according to Ruby Scribblez. This is mentioned in the "Snoodle VS Snoodle" comic in Issue 38 on Moshi Monsters Magazine. *Mrs. Snoodle can change the colour of her hair; an ability she shares with Priscilla. *According to Sprinkles's biography, some experts believe Silly Snufflers are related to Magical Tinklers. *Buster has doubts that Mrs. Snoodle is in-fact the legendary Moshling, as he thinks he picked up the wrong egg. *If Mrs. Snoodle, in her egg, was hatched by Dr. Strangeglove, she would have transformed into the Mega Glump. *When first released in the zoo, she was a rare Moshling. *Mrs. Snoodle is in the Ponies set in Moshi Monsters Village rather than the Legends. *Mrs. Snoodle's Moshling Collection plush toy does not feature ears. Gallery In-Game Animations Mrs. Snoodle animation.gif Mrs. Snoodle animation 2.gif Mrs. Snoodle animation 3.gif Mrs. Snoodle animation 4.gif MrsSnoodleLeft.png Mrs_Snoodle_HD.png MrsSnoodleRight.png MrsSnoodle1.png MrsSnoodle3.png MrsSnoodle4.png MrsSnoodle7.png MrsSnoodle8.png MrsSnoodle10.png MrsSnoodle2.png MrsSnoodle11.png MrsSnoodle13.png Other Mrs Snoodle Plush.png|Cuddly Mrs. Snoodle Moshi Monsters: The Movie Katsuma with Poppet and the Snoodles movie credits.png|With Katsuma, Poppet and Mr. Snoodle Daily Growl newspaper Moshi Monsters The Movie.PNG|Daily Growl newspaper article Moshling Garden Moshi Movie.PNG|In Poppet's Moshling Garden TGME9.png Merchandise Figures Mrs Snoodle figure normal.png|Her figure from the 'movie egg tin' Mrs Snoodle figure glitter purple.png|Figure from Alton Towers 2014. Mash Up cards TC Mrs Snoodle series 4.png Other Snoodle Duet.png|Artwork of Mr. and Mrs. Snoodle from the Moshi Monsters Magazine Mrs Snoodle plush carte blanche.jpg|Carte Blanche plush Baby mrs snoodle artwork.png|Baby Mrs. Snoodle Category:Legends Category:Code Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings